Patch Notes: June 28, 2017
Assassin Genji ;Level 4 *Shuriken Mastery (Q) **Bonus damage reduced from 30 to 25 *Dragon Claw (Active) **Damage required reduced from 375 to 330 **Damage dealt increased from 180 to 190 ;Level 7 *Dodge (Passive) **Cooldown increased from 8 to 12 seconds Malthael ;Abilities *Tormented Souls ® **Cooldown increased from 80 to 100 seconds ;Talents *Level 4 **Throwing Shade (E) ***Cooldown reduction increased from 2 to 4 seconds ***Added functionality: ****Now also reduces the Mana cost of Death Shroud on quest completion from 50 to 25 *Level 13 **Ethereal Existence (Trait) ***Armor reduced from 15 to 10 per Hero hit ***Maximum Armor bonus increased from 45 to 50 **Inevitable End (Active) ***Cooldown reduced from 30 to 20 seconds *Level 16 **Memento Mori (Trait) ***Damage bonus reduced from 100% to 80% *Level 20 **Reaper of Souls ® ***Added functionality: ****Now passively increases the duration of Tormented Souls by 1 second :Developer Comment: Death has arrived, and he’s definitely doing his job (somewhat too well). His winrate has climbed a lot faster (and higher) than anticipated, so the majority of these changes are nerfs. In particular, there was really powerful synergy between Trait focused Talent choices and Tormented Souls. We think that by reducing the power of each individual part, it will bring this angel down to Earth. Thrall ;Abilities *Frostwolf Resilience (Trait) **Heal amount increased from 210 to 223 ;Talents *Level 1 **Rolling Thunder (Q) ***Mana return increased from 10 to 12 *Level 4 **Feral Resilience (W) ***Added functionality: ****Heroes hit by Feral Spirit grant Thrall 3 charges of Frostwolf Resilience *Level 13 **Spirit Shield (Passive) ***Cooldown reduction per Frostwolf Resilience stack increased from 5 to 8 seconds *Level 20 **Wind Rush (Active) ***Cooldown increased from 70 to 80 seconds Zeratul *Level 16 **Sentenced to Death (W) ***Bonus damage decreased from 50% to 40% Zul'jin ;Abilities *Guillotine ® **Base damage increased from 210 to 350 **Damage multiplier at extremely low health decreased from 500% to 300% ;Talents *Level 20 **Ensnare (Active) ***Range increased from 7.8 to 10 ***Cooldown reduced from 60 to 45 seconds ***Duration increased from 2 to 3 seconds Specialist Medivh *Level 7 **Raven Familiar (E) ***Ravens created by this talent will now only attack Heroic targets Probius *Pylon Overcharge ® **No longer gives Pylons bonus Health Support Brightwing ;Abilities *Pixie Dust (E) **Movement Speed duration reduced from 4 to 3 seconds **No longer grants Block charges **New functionality: ***Grants 30 Spell Armor for 3 seconds ;Talents *Shield Dust (E) **Added functionality: ***Pixie Dust also grants 50 Physical Armor for the duration Lucio ;Abilities *Amp It Up Healing increased from 14.5 to 15.5 ;Talents *Up the Frequency (E) **Cooldown per Basic Attack increased from .35 to .45 seconds :Developer Comment: The idea here is to give back his intentional healing since we took out so much of his passive healing away. This may also hopefully help Reverse Amp/Bring it Together pick rates on their tiers as well. Tassadar ;Abilities *Plasma Shield (Q) **Lifesteal amount reduced from 45% to 40% ;Talents *Level 1 **Khaydarin Resonance (Q) ***First unlock shield value bonus increased from 15% to 20% ***Second unlock shield bonus increased from 30% to 40% **Templar's Will (Passive) ***Damage bonus of first quest unlock reduced from 150% to 125% *Level 4 **Khala's Embrace (Q) ***Life steal amount reduced from 90% to 75% Uther ;Level 1 *Hammer of the Lightbringer (E) **Cooldown reduction per Basic Attack increased from 1 to 1.5 seconds ;Level 4 *Pursuit of Justice (E) **Movement Speed increased from 20% to 25% ;Level 7 *Guardian of Ancient Kings (Trait) **Armor reduced from 75 to 50 ;Level 16 *Benediction (Active) **Cooldown increased from 40 to 60 seconds :Developer Comment: When we looked at how to nerf our Paladin, we knew that Uther was designed to be great at shutting down enemy teams with lockdown, and we want to continue with that as one of his major strengths, but Guardian of Ancient Kings negated these enemy plays too well. Statistically, it isn’t outperforming the other Talents on the tier by a significant margin unless you look at the highest levels of play, but at those levels the power of this talent could feel frustrating to play against. After these changes, we think it will be a situational pick against teams with a lot of hard disables, but may not be the best choice if the team only has 1 or 2 things that will provide the increased Armor. Warrior D.Va ;Stats *Mech Basic Attack Damage reduced from 22.5 to 21 *Mech Health reduced from 2060 to 2000 *Mech Health Regeneration reduced from 4.86 to 4.17 ;Talents *Hit the Nitrous (Q) **Damage bonus reduced from 100% to 50% Dehaka ;Stats *Basic Attack damage reduced from 110 to 105 ;Abilities *Brushstalker (Z) **Cooldown increased from 50 to 60 seconds ;Talents *Ferocious Stalker (W) **New functionality: ***Increase the damage of Dark Swarm by 40% while the Brushstalker buff is active Bug fixes ;General *Fixed several issues that could cause the game client to crash. ;Art *Malthael: Casting Last Rites multiple times on the same target will no longer cause overhead visual effects from the second cast to appear untextured. ;Heroes, Abilities, and Talents *Chromie: Fixed an issue that could allow two instances of Slowing Sands to exist at once. *Dehaka: Completing Tissue Regeneration’s Quest will no longer prevent Essence earned via Hero takedowns from Healing Dehaka. *Samuro: Fixed an issue causing Wind Walk to last 9 seconds rather than 10. *Tassadar: Nullification will now correctly apply multiplicatively when the target is also affected by other damage reduction effects.; Can no longer use his Basic Attack during Dimensional Shift while in Archon form. *Thrall: Percent Health damage dealt by Basic Attacks after casting Feral Spirit with the Alpha Wolf Talent now correctly count as Ability Damage.; The bonus Heal amount granted by Frostwolf's Grace will no longer apply to all Frostwolf Resilience procs. *Tyrande: The Bonus Damage amount that appears in Ranger's buff bar tooltip will now update properly. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes